Chef A-La Ron
by Imyoshi
Summary: The torture, the inhumane torture, Kim Possible has to go through, just to get an 'A' - Why couldn't she have gotten Photography Class!


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

– **Chef A-La Ron –**

Lights, camera, action!

"I can't believe I get to cook on TV!"

To say Ron Stoppable was ecstatic beyond belief, would be a horrible understatement. The goofy teen practically bubbled happiness as he observed his new surroundings. There in front of him stood a clean marble kitchen, piles of piles of utensils stacked neatly together, and even a mini fridge filled with delicious mouth watering goodies! He eagerly shivered with joy as the smell of fresh cocoa beans invaded his nostril.

Yep today was going to be a great day!

"Ah, I can't believe I'm doing this for extra credit."

Well for some people today was going to be a great day, for others well–

Kim buried her head in her arms as she groaned in desperation. Of all the times she regretted taking Home Ec, today would have to be one of the worst. It was no secret that Kim Possible, the Kim Possible, couldn't cook to save her life. In fact her cooking had recently been put under 'Inhumane Torture Techniques' by Global Justice standards, which did nothing but hammer down on the teen's self esteem. So it's safe to say, her grade in that class had to be anything but Bueno. Damn extra credit, and her need for said extra credit.

The studio itself couldn't pass up the chance to get the infamous Ron Stoppable and his cooking talents. So when the ex-army drill sergeant called ahead to make some TV magic, they were more than happily to comply, especially when they could add in the mix of a disastrous teen hero, and her catastrophe of what could be called her cooking skills.

Getting ready to air, the two teens have very little time to prepare. The camera's had been placed, the lights fogged a nice glow, and the stage was set. In all the Chef was in!

Ron turned to his best friend, throwing a smile her way, "Aw c'mon KP don't you see the opportunity we've been given here!" He grabbed her shoulder pointing out to nothing with blissful endeavor, "Just think about it. With my own cooking channel I could finally introduce my marvelous ideas and creations to the world! Like my grandma's homemade spinach puffs!"

Kim threw a weak smile, "Ron as much as I like spinach puffs," she groaned in detest, "I think I'll pass up the opportunity to cook. Besides I'm pretty sure whatever I cook would turn out bad anyways."

The girl's sadden expression did nothing to her friend's ego, "Ah don't worry about cooking KP me and Barkin already gotten it all taken care of," he informed sliding away from her reach. Kim stared at her best friend blinking wordlessly.

"Ron," her voice strained interest with a hint of anger, "What did you–

"Alright! Places everyone! We go on in 2 minutes!" The director walked over to Kim and Ron, smiling all the way. He portrayed a tall man, mid thirties, short slick raven black pony tail, a pair of designer sun glass, a half button vest with the words 'Take 5' etched on the sides, and wore a simple pair of light khakis with pockets that held a dash of mystery.

"Alright Chef Ron we go in 2 minutes are you and your assistant ready yet?" He asked pinching his fingers together.

"I'm all set director dude!" Ron gave a thumbs up, before walking confidently to his stage. Kim remained behind looking at the director, even more confused than she already was.

"Assistant," she stretched, "We have an assistant?"

The director blinked or looked like a blink with his glasses on, before he rubbed his chin in thought. Then a light bulb went off in his head, "Oh that's right we forgot about your outfit." He clapped his hands, "Quick we need Miss Possible in wardrobe!"

Ron only watched from a short distance as Kim didn't even get a word in the matter, as she was literally dragged into a dressing room by two overly cheerful women, and then brought out in an apron. Then before her mouth could protest, a body guard carried over on stage right next to where Ron was at. She stood there, her eyes gaping and her mouth shut, for a brief moment. Then she turned to Ron, who avoided her gaze.

"Ok we go on in 30 seconds! Places people!" The director fell back on a high chair signaling the teens, "Ok Chef Ron and assistant are you ready!"

"Assistant," Kim wondered, and then her pupils shrunk in realization.

"Everything is all set here, director dude!"

Panicked, Kim grabbed Ron's arm, "Wait I'm the assistant!"

"We go on in 10…9…8," he counted off with his voice going softer per the seconds, and his fingers counting down ever so slowly. The cameras focused hard on the two teens.

The blond rubbed his neck in sly, avoiding the redhead's question and stare. He absently put on a chef hat and dug through a compartment, searching for some cooking utensils. "Hehe yea, sorry KP. But ever great chef needs their assistant or the whole meal could blow up in smoke."

Kim glared, "You mean partner," she warily warned him.

The seconds were down to '3' so Ron continued to avoid her gaze, "Hey KP we better get ready." The teen smiled brightly in the lens, Kim let what Ron said to her sink in. And the pieces all started to fall into place. Damn extra credit!

"3…2…"

Kim glared harder, "I'm so gonna get you for this."

"And we are live!" Silence quickly filled the room, leaving only the teens left to make up for the lack of life. Kim forced a smile, but Ron didn't need to, he just pulled a tray from beneath the cupboard, big enough to house at least a dozen or more cookies, if that was his intended dish today. Doubtfully thought, it was not on his agenda.

"Hi everybody It's me Ron Stoppable and my assistant Kim Possible," he greeted the TV cameras not looking the least bit nervous at all, but for Kim, the butterflies were real. Somehow getting interviewed for saving the world tended to be no big, but the very idea of being aired on national television for her cooking 'skills,' tightened a know in her stomach. A very big knot not even her Pixie Scout training could help her untangle. "And today we are going to be making my favorite, 7 Layers of Heaven!"

A small grumble of stomachs echoed throughout the entire Tri-State area, even some sounds eluded from some of the cameramen.

"First," he clapped, "We are going to need a bowl. Oh why don't you look at that! There's one right here, perfect! Ok second we are going to need some eggs!" Carefully Ron placed in the center for the camera to see, as he went to the fridge to retrieve a few eggs. Kim stood there, trying not to mess up. Her life dependent on it.

Ron returned a second later with at least a dozen eggs. Dropping them carefully beside Kim, he stared back at the camera, "Now as I crack these eggs into the bowl, I will avoid getting any of the egg shells in the bowl for obvious reasons." One by one, the egg yolk fell into the bowl perfectly, as Ron's fingers moved with magic. "Assistant could you get 2 cups of sugar, and 3 cups of flour," he asked so randomly while doing his work, that Kim forgot she was being watched by millions of viewers.

"Oh! O-Ok!" She hurried to the cupboard, trying to locate the bag of sugar. Immediately Kim spotted the bag legged between two other bags, that she couldn't guess for the life of her, of what the contents were. Without much thinking, as the camera spot light tended to do to some people. Kim pulled the bag, but it wouldn't budge. Glaring she pulled harder and–

Plop!

The bags fell onto of her, with small contents of sugar and flour dashing into the air. Ron however didn't seem phased or even bother to acknowledge the small cries of panic, coming from his best friend. Seconds pass and the flavored dust settled, leaving a flour and sugar covered teen hero. She popped back up, groaning as she did, observing her fashion sense, but quickly remembered that she was on live TV. In a break neck speed she retrieved Ron's request.

"Here," she grumbled, as she ignored the small fits of laughter coming from the camera men and even the director.

"Thank you!" Ron praised, still not noticing the state Kim happened to be in, "Now if you ever be so kind Kim, and retrieve 2 sticks of butter from the fridge and a cup of milk as well. I got to grab the chocolate."

Kim nodded sadly, hoping for nothing bad to happen to her. Luckily nothing bad did happen this time.

"Thank you assistant!" Ron mixed all the ingredients together in a frenzy of motions. Throwing the chocolate flavor in at mid mixing giving it just enough time to blend into a delicious chocolate pudding. He poked his finger in, tasting the extract a bit, before a warm smile filled his face. "It's almost complete just needs to be mixed a little more mixing," he turned to Kim, handing her the bowl, "Here KP could you use the blender over there and mix the ingredients together while I get something else."

The girl's heart stopped.

The Blender! Kim wanted to straight shout out no, but she was on TV. And besides she already looked like a fool, but the blender and her were sworn enemies. She stared with a pleading look in her eyes, hoping for Ron to reconsider. But sadly not this time. Grumbling she swiped the bowl and headed towards the evil machine, staring at it with a killing intent.

"I hate this machine," grumbled Kim, all the while setting the settings to high without noticing. And before she knew it, the contents spurred uncontrollably! Immediately she tried stopping the machine, panicking and what not, before a big splash of chocolate flavoring covered her entire face. "I really hate this machine."

Machine 1, Kim Possible 0.

Ron happily strolled by, plucking his finger in for the second taste test, still ignoring his friend. His eyes popped open, "Aw perfect! Thanks assistant!" He didn't bother turning towards her. Instead he happily began molding his grand creation into a pyramid of wonder, leaving Kim still face covered in chocolate.

"Now after you mold the masterpiece, you are left to popped right into the oven for about 10-20 minutes. After that's done you should have a small piece of Heaven right in your hands." Ron chuckled reaching into the fridge, "Now I know a lot of you people out there are impatient so I went ahead and prepared half an hour early for you all to behold!"

Behold everyone did. The final result from a earlier creation, was simply breathtaking to say the least. The edges all smothered themselves with chocolate. On top of that chocolate even laid another bed of a dark chocolate. And the design made you want to take a picture of it, and show it off to your friends, and be the envy of everyone on your block.

Ron took a knife, cutting deep into his creation, letting the knife sink in slowly, "And there you have it, my Seven Layers of Heaven!"

Cut to commercial...

"And that's a wrap people," yelled the director from his chair. Running up to Ron he grabbed the boy by the shoulders, "That was perfect my boy! Everything went off with a problem!"

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hold on I've got a call," checking the caller ID, he sighed, "It's the big heads in studio give me a second here." Grumble – grumble, "Really," the giant smile on his face looked absolutely priceless, "That's great!" Closing his phone, he turned back to Ron eager, "I got a word from our studio, they say the ratings are through the roof! They ask if you would like to be on next week?!"

"Really?" Indeed he didn't think people enjoyed watching him cook that much, "But why?"

The director smirked, fixing his shades, "They said it was like any other cooking show they've ever seen. Something to do with the comedy portion of the show. I don't know," the smirk was all too powerful, when he pointed at the 'All you can eat' Kim Possible, "Maybe it has something to do with her."

Ron turned staring at Kim. Chocolate covered her head and her hair in every place. Flour and sugar collided against her clothes, fighting for dominance on her skin. She even had some egg yolks sticking out her pockets, don't ask how.

Astound, Ron ran quickly to Kim, "KP what happened to you?"

The teen hero paused. What happened to her? What happened to her! She got covered and humiliated on TV, that's what happened to her! Oh she so wanted to attack Ron right there and then, but remembered that as long as her grade was safe, she'll let it go for now. Fighting the urge to clobber him on the head, Kim smiled lowly.

"Nothing Ron, everything's fine, really no big." Oh it was very big, but her grade was safe, that's all that mattered!

Hugging her without warning, Ron lifted her off the floor. "That's good KP, but guess what! We've been offered to to be on TV next week! Isn't that badical!" He stared at her with giant puppy dog eyes. Kim felt her stomach drop, there was no one way in hell she was going to do this all over again.

"That's great Ron," forced the auburn girl, "But I don't really feel like–

"Great news kiddos!" Both the teens turned to look at the director, who just shut his phone, "I just talked to your teacher Mr. Barkin I presume, and he couldn't be even more happy to let you two continue!" Pausing the director rubbed his chin, "It had something to do with getting Stoppable off his back or something. I don't know! But in other words your here to stay!"

Ron jumped with joy, but his best friend had other plans.

Kim did not like the sound of that. Walking over, she forced yet another smile, "I'm sorry Mr. Director sir, but I'm afraid that we can't because–

"Oh I forgot to mention!" Snapping his fingers, "Your teacher also told me to tell Possible that if she wants an 'A' in the class, then she has to be on all the cooking shows until the end of the semester. And then before he cut off I swear I heard him laughing or something." Confused, the director stared at the shock look coming from the teen girl.

Her emotions started to run wild in her.

Now he could no longer hold back anymore excitement. Running up Ron grabbed Kim by the shoulder, right next to his. "Isn't that great KP! Now we can cook every week on TV!"

Every week on TV? Every...Week...On TV? Cooking? Her? Her cooking? Did what she hear really just happen? Is Kim Possible stuck doing this for an entire semester? Kim already knew the answer to that question, in a heartbeat. A string broke in the girl's head, her eye twitched stubbornly, before a dark cloud passed over her. Swiftly sensing her emotion, the TV director whistled himself away from the scene, leaving Ron alone with the walking Kim-cano.

Watching the director leave weirdly, Ron shrugged at the scene. He was busy being to happy to really care, "Isn't it great Kim! Ever week we get to– Eh? Kim why are staring at me like that? Now why are you looking so mad?" Cautiously, he stepped back a few steps, as Kim approached him, her hands getting closer to his neck, "K-Kim?"

...

"Kim!" A sudden scream could be heard, before the image of a scared Ron Stoppable running from a frantic Kim Possible passed all the eyes in the studio room. Every one watched as Kim caught Ron, and began to drag him to an empty trailer room, with him trying to claw at the floor. But no such luck.

Slam!

The director who watched the whole scene, smiled, before falling back into his chair. He rubbed his hair in glee, "Ah young love, it takes me back." A neighbor camera man heard his comment and tapped him on the shoulder.

"But sir, they said they were just best friends," he told him.

The director looked at the young lad. Obviously there was an age difference. And a experience difference as well. Smirking for the unknown amount times today, he lowered his sun glasses to stare at the man with his deep blue eyes, "That's what they all say."

* * *

**Author Notes: **I'm telling you right now, I do not know how to make a cake or some sorts. So excuse my bad knowledge of the culinary cuisines. I wrote this in literally a hour and and a half!

This is what happens when I get bored, I know it sucks, I'm terrible at writing!


End file.
